Sinceridad
by carolinaa
Summary: Ellos se aman lo sabemos. Pero que tan dispuestos estan ellos a aceptarlo ...   soy mala resumiendo...Spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es una locura que mi cabeza y corazón necesitaban dejar salir, empecé a escribirlo después del tórrido capítulo de la declaración de Brennan pero fue hasta hace unos días que lo termine **

**Cabe mencionar por ilógico que suene que Bones no es mío… porque si no Hanna nunca habría existido….**

**Y de antemano gracias por atender esta expresión de locura que nació de la impotencia de ver a Booth rechazando a Brennan y termino convirtiéndose en quien sabe que!**

Tres días debían pasar para que la vida de Temperance Brennan regresara a la normalidad, tan solo tres días para que su mundo dejara de estar patas arriba,

…o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Micah, incluso eso era algo que ella sabia, entonces porque seguía doliendo tanto….

La inteligente antropóloga siempre se había considerado así misma como una mujer de ciencia, regida siempre por lo racional, nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran ante lo que ella consideraba lógico, incluso había pasado los últimos años de su vida tratando de convencer a Angela y cuantos le rebatieran, incluso a su …compañero…. Seeley Booth que el amor era simplemente una reacción química, que el responsable de esa sensación de "enamoramiento" era el cerebro y no como todos proclamaban el corazón, pero ahora ella no estaba tan segura de eso…

Por que de ser así , por que dolía tanto…

Dolor ese era un sentimiento con el Brennan siempre había estado relacionada, no era como si su vida hubiera sido sencilla, desde esa mañana que descubrió que sus padres no estaban y al darse cuenta que estos mismos no regresarían su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados .Ella había aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor , a vivir con el y crear una barrera impenetrable hacia cualquiera que intentara llegar hacia su interior , cualquiera excepto Seeley Booth .

Y nunca se había arrepentido de esa cercanía, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar desde que Booth llego a su vida este había ido penetrando mas y mas en cada uno de sus pensamientos, de

sus sentimientos conociéndola como nadie y no solo lo obvio si no esos detalles que la hacían ser completamente ella,

experimentando otra vez esa sensación de estar protegida siempre, porque aunque ella nunca lo admitiese el saberle ahí para ella, haciéndola sentir segura era algo que Brennan secretamente la hacia sentir bien, como hacia muchos años no.

Pero ahora mientras se metía en la tina con una botella de whisky en la mano (ya que una cerveza no ameritaba para la ocasión) solo podía lamentarse una y diez mil veces mas haberse permitido esa cercanía, cercanía que ahora le cobraba cada una de las sonrisas, de las pláticas, de lo momentos únicos, de los abrazos compartidos y las miradas cómplices, con un inmenso dolor.

Ella no es un premio de consolación le había dicho Booth , no es como si ella no lo supiera , desde que ambos regresaron a casa supo que Hanna era alguien importante para el , y con el paso de los meses transcurridos desde su regreso, había llegado a intuir aun con sus escasos conocimientos en esa área , de que lo que existía entre ellos era algo serio , mas serio de lo que nunca había visto a Booth y aunque doliera no podía culparlo el se lo había advertido, el buscaría a alguien que lo pudiese amar 30, 40 o 50 años alguien que fuera una jugadora igual que el.

Por mas absurdo que fuera para Brennan ella no podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese arriesgado y apostado todo esa noche, pero para ella había mucho en juego, siempre es preferible quedarse con aunque sea un poco que perderlo todo , y ella prefería la amistad de Booth por sobre todas las cosas.

Era una conversación que repasaba en su mente todas las noches desde su regreso a Washington, siempre llegando a la misma conclusión, que había tomado la mejor decisión , por que aun cuando la relación con Booth dejo de ser lo que era antes que los dos marcharan al menos ella lo seguía teniendo en su vida pero ahora las cosas había cambiado , ella le había confesado muy a su manera que lo amaba y que había dicho el

…ella no es un premio de consolación

**(**_**Pensamientos Brennan**_**) **

Porque me olvidaste tan pronto, no lo puedo negar sabia que la amabas, lo sabia y aun así lo arriesgue todo , y para que nada bueno saldrá de esta noche , ¿que pasara mañana? , me seguirás hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, te seguiré tratando de la misma manera, podré verte a los ojos otra vez, seré capaz de soportar verte con Hanna de nuevo.

Si tan solo me hubieras esperado, o si yo te hubiese aceptado cuando abriste tus sentimientos… PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO…

Las cosas son como son y punto yo tome mi decisión y debo aprender a vivir con las consecuencias, además Hanna es una buena mujer, y hasta nos hemos convertido en buenas amigas, que ironía.

Solo debo enfocarme en mi trabajo que es lo más importante y con Booth tratar de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado por el bien de nuestra sociedad, eso es, como si NADA HUBIERA PASADO.

Pero por que siento esta opresión en el pecho, como si alguien lo aplastara, es como si mi respiración se entrecortara como si alguien, si alguien estuviera escuchando lo que pienso dudaría de mi cordura.

Debo cortar esto por lo sano, dormir, descansar y mañana todo volverá a su lugar cierto?

Cierto.

_**(FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS) **_


	2. decisiones

**Bueno aun cuando no pensaba continuarlo creo que te lo debo a ti**

_**Valuh Rawr! **_**una vez mas esto solo es una expresión de mi mente loca y bones no es mío .. aclaro por si alguien tenia dudas… :P **

**(**_**DIALOGO**_** SOLO PONDRE INCIALES, ustedes entienden :D/ con un poco de narrativa )**

**Jeffersonian **

A ** -**Brennan cariño luces FATAL! que te paso?

Br- Nada Angela, solo no dormí lo suficiente y sabes que si no duermo mis horas luzco terrible (además de que me tome casi una botella de whisky)

A- Oh y eso cariño a que, o a quien se debe tal evento?

Bo – A qué se debe que evento Angela?

A- hola Booth, BUENOS DÍAS, Y gracias yo TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE HALLAS AMANECIDO BIEN…

…Solo interrogaba a mi amiga sobre quien fue el afortunado que la desvelo hasta tarde anoche….

Br- Deja de especular Angela, Nadie me desvelo, yo sola me desvele, fin de la conversación. Tu que haces aquí Booth?

Bo- mm caso nuevo… pero si están muy ocupadas regreso luego.

Br- NO! Trabajo es justo lo que necesito.

A- Necesitas cariño?

Br- voy por mis cosas te veo en la camioneta, adiós Angela.

A- adiós cariño…

Wow anda mas rara que de costumbre, tu sabes porque?

Bo- yo… porque habría de saberlo, adiós Angela.

A- o el embarazo me ha hecho más susceptible, o estos dos andan en algo…

Y el viaje en camioneta transcurrió en un silencio total Brennan sentía un extraño dolor al estar sentada en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, volvía a sentir ese deje de ansiedad y tristeza, mas la incomodidad del momento .

Sabía que seria un largo día.

Mientras tanto Booth tenía una sensación de pesar que no lo dejaba que se concentrara en nada, su mente siempre terminaba divagando hacia el mismo lugar, los ojos de su compañera, hoy eran diferentes…

La noche anterior para el había sido , indescriptible , si bien alguna vez o mas bien cientos de veces deseo escuchar salir de los labios de bones esas mismas palabras , nunca imagino que al escucharlas el, las rechazaría , pero es que el amaba a Hanna, la amaba ... y ellos habían perdido su oportunidad, ella ahora no podía venir y reclamar algo que con tanta facilidad había rechazado meses atrás el había expuesto sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ella los había destrozado, pero ahora el había hecho exactamente lo mismo .

Y aunque al verla llorar en el asiento que en ese mismo momento iba sentada mientras que su corazón le pedía a gritos que la consolara y se dieran esa oportunidad que por 6 años se negaron , algo en su interior no lo dejo , porque el amaba a Hanna , la amaba…

"¿cierto?"

Después de dejar a bones en el jeffersonian la noche anterior , regreso a su casa con ella , su novia , pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido , incluso hizo el amor con ella , tal vez como nunca lo habían hecho , pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo , era como si quisiera demostrar , mas a el mismo que a nadie que lo de Hanna y el era algo serio , intenso y sobretodo que aquella mujer había logrado borrar de su corazón a su mejor amiga , que lo que sentía por ella era amor verdadero , porque lo era?…..

Si de algo estaba seguro era que Brennan lucia rara , sobre todo su mirada , era como si estuviera vacía, y eso lo llenaba de miedo , no podría ni imaginar que su Bones hubiese vuelto a ser la de hacia mas de seis años , su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañera .

Br- ¿En que tantos piensas? Hasta aquí puedo oír los engranes de tu cabeza…

Bo- ¿En que tanto piensas tú?

Br- yo pregunte primero

Bo-yo pregunte después

Br- así que no me dirás…

Bo- mmmm

Br- yo pienso en nuestra conversación de anoche

Bo- Brennan yo…

Br-se que crees que después de anoche las cosas deben cambiar, que a lo mejor yo no estaría dispuesta a continuar mi amistad contigo o incluso que no querría que siguiéramos trabajando juntos

Bo-no lo voy a negar, si llegue a pensar algo así, tuve miedo de verte hoy, no sabia como serian las cosas.

Br-las cosas son y seguirán siendo igual, claro si tu así lo deseas?

Bo- por supuesto, no quiero perderte…. Digo no quiero perder nuestra amistad (sabia que esto había sonado mal)

Br- ya lo superamos una vez.

Bo- cierto

Pero sabia que las cosas nunca serian lo mismo, por que aquella confesión meses atrás solo había revelado los sentimientos que el tenia por ella, pero ahora al saber que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, sabia que al verla día a día, se daría cuenta que ahora ellos podían estar juntos, realmente juntos , claro si el no estuviera con Hanna.

Dicen que cuando rompes un jarrón , al quererlo pegar de nuevo, este nunca volverá a ser igual , esta era una analogía que el Agente Especial Seeley Booth aplicaba para su actual vida amorosa, porque aunque el amara a su novia , sabia que su corazón nunca seria capaz de amar como lo había hecho , porque aunque Hanna había logrado lo que el había creído imposible , volver a enamorase, estaba consiente de que su corazón que se había roto en mil pedazos, nunca volvería a amar con la misma fuerza con la que amo a su compañera.

El la amaba, e incluso en otro momento de su vida hubiera sido la representación de la mujer perfecta para el; aventurera, decida, alegre, con un sentido del humor muy parecido al de el, y porque no rubia, bella y sexy.

Era como si Hanna fuera la mujer predestinada para el, con ella reía, bromeaba disfrutaba la vida, era feliz.

Ella lo había rescatado, y el estaría eternamente agradecido por eso.

Pero para fortuna o desgracia a veces el destino, te tiene preparado sorpresas que uno nunca espera, y para el en esta vida su mas grande sorpresa había sido hallarse completamente y perdidamente enamorado de Temperance Brennan.

Dado que el agente nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, puesto que para enamorarse de alguien de verdad hay que conocerlo realmente, según sus criterios, al menos tenía que reconocer que lo que sintió por ella al conocerla fue atracción a primera vista.

Todo el amor que sentía por ella se había venido forjando al paso de los años, de los maravillosos 6 años que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Enamorarse de Brennan había parecido una locura desde un principio para el, aunque no era ajeno a la frase "los polos opuestos se atraen" en esta caso la diferencias entre su Brennan y el eran abismales, o al menos así las veía el.

Para cualquiera que se encontrara solo de observante en esta relación, ya fueran los squints, Sweets, o la misma Caroline, era más que obvio que estas dos personalidades tan distintas tenían en esencia una misma alma.

"Se complementan" esa era una frase que se escuchaba con frecuencia en labios de cualquiera que los conociera de verdad, la inocencia de ella, lo audaz de el; su forma de ver la vida, tan distinta a ojos desconocidos y tan idéntica en realidad.

Para des fortuna de Booth, Hanna era una mujer muy observadora.

Ella lo sabía y como no saberlo, ella se dedicaba a eso, a investigar, a encontrar la noticia, a ver más allá de lo obvio.

Y ella lo había visto.

Ella había visto más allá de la mirada de Booth, más allá de cada comentario, de cada momento de preocupación por parte de ambos acerca del bienestar del otro.

Y a ella también le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Hanna nunca se había considerado así misma como una mujer romántica, y no es que no creyera en el amo. Solo que no le había tocado eso había cambiado meses atrás, ella lo conoció, y lo demás fue historia.

Quizás eso era lo que mas dolía.

Ella se había enamorado por primera vez, y por primera vez en su vida se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma de forma tan intensa

Hanna tenía muy claro que tenia dos caminos para elegir.

"El fácil" y "El correcto".

Y aunque para muchos el camino a elegir era mas que obvio, ella sabia en el fondo de su ser no podía seguir amando sin ser amada. Aunque esto representara el fin de la verdadera felicidad que acababa de conocer.

Pero era tan difícil, tan difícil renunciar a ese hombre.

"El me quiere" se repetía, incluso se podría decir que Seeley estaba enamorado de ella. Y justo cuando volvía a convencerse de darle una oportunidad al corazón del agente de amarla sin restricciones, ella aparecía.

Su amiga, Temperance Brennan.

Saberse amiga de la mujer que de forma inconsciente era la responsable de su futura infelicidad, era en realidad un asunto totalmente irónico.

Y no podía culparla.

Era por todo esto que la bella periodista llevaba más de un mes retrasando su plática de despedida con su hermoso novio.

"Tienes que hacerlo YA Hanna", era algo que se venia repitiendo a ella misma durante la ultima semana, encontrando siempre el pretexto perfecto para posponerlo para el día siguiente.

Pero hoy era el día, ella lo sabía.


	3. ella

**Un cap mas de esta historia qee taaaaaaaaanto disfrute escribir**

**Muchas gracias A TOODOS! Por sus comentarios ¡ realmente es reanímate ver que alguien además de mi .. xd disfruta de esta historia!**

Seeley Booth se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad de su sala tratando de sobrepasar los últimos acontecimientos.

Hanna se fue.

Justo cuando Booth se había decidido a empezar una nueva vida con la mujer maravillosa que el destino había puesto en su camino, pareciera que este volvía a ponerse en su contra.

Las últimas 3 horas de su día habían pasado de manera muy rápida y repentina.

"Me voy" eso era lo que le había dicho ella.

"te amo demasiado, para mi desgracia, más que tú a mí. Eres el amor de mi vida Seeley. Pero yo solo soy una ruta de escape para ti.

Sé que me amas, pero yo quiero mas, lo sabes y sabes que me merezco que me amen completamente, sin restricciones."

"Hanna tu y yo podríamos ser felices, yo te amo créeme, déjame ser el hombre de tu vida, yo prometo dar todo de mi para hacerte feliz"

"Lose, y eso es lo que más me duele, sé que sería feliz contigo. Sé que yo sería COMPLETAMENTE feliz contigo, pero tu conmigo solo estarías conforme y eso me mataría."…"Gracias por todo Seeley, créelo siempre te recordare como el más dulce de mis recuerdos, como la aventura más satisfactoria…

…Sabes…a veces en los momentos que nos encontramos con el corazón desecho tenemos que recordar que esto es parte de la vida, que sin dolor, nunca sabríamos cuando somos realmente felices, y así lo tomare yo, como un aprendizaje más en este loco camino, no te preocupes por mí, se feliz Seeley porque yo no descansare hasta encontrar mi lugar en este mundo, hasta hallar a ese hombre que me ame más allá de los límites de lo razonable"

Y con un tierno beso en la mejilla se despidió de el, así como había llegado, ahora Hanna decidía desaparecer de su vida.

Y era así como Hanna había decidido dar un giro al futuro del agente, un futuro que él había venido construyendo en su mente, desde hacia un tiempo.

"Ni siquiera me dejaste darte el anillo" se dijo Booth cuando esta se había ido.

Los días que siguieron a esa noche fueron un verdadero calvario, porque una vez más en esta vida a Booth, le había tocado perder a la mujer que amaba. O al menos, a la que quería lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a compartir su vida.

No se había presentado en el trabajo por dos días, no recibía llamadas y mucho menos visitas. Su único contacto con el mundo había sido con Rebecca al decirle que ese fin no iba poder tener a Parker, estaba demasiado deprimido y no quería preocupar al niño, y con Brennan, con la que solo se limitó a mandarle un mensaje diciendo "estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo… y espacio" en respuesta a las 1000 llamadas perdidas de esta, y los cientos de mensajes en su contestadora, sabía que Hanna seguro le había contado acerca de su partida.

No fue sino hasta el tercer día que Booth decidió salir de su pequeño encierro y volver al mundo real.

Solo necesito de tres días para intentar, una vez más, volver a la normalidad, aunque aún doliera mucho. Ese día había decido ir a trabajar, a despejarse, y al llegar al FBI le notificaron que había llegado un caso, así que aunque se resistiera no le quedaba más que ir al Jeffersonian y afrontar el tener que ver a Brennan.

Así que tomo sus llaves y respiro hondo, sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser sencillo ni placentero.

Pero al llegar al Jeffersonian, se encontró con una escena que lo conmovió en más de mil formas.

Era una visión sencilla nada del otro mundo, nada que no hubiera visto antes, eran sus amigos Angela y Hodgins tomados de la mano viéndose a los ojos, como si nada a su alrededor existiera, como si fueran solo ellos en este universo. Él sabía que había visto esa mirada antes, y no era precisamente entre él y Hanna.

No quiso pensar más en el asunto y decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, todavía no podía afrontar el verla a los ojos, mandaría a otro agente a que cubriera este caso.

La escena de la mañana entre sus amigos no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, la sensación que traía este recuerdo era una mezcla de tristeza y rabia hacia el mismo.

Ella se fue, ella su última oportunidad de ser feliz. Su última oportunidad de olvidarla.

_**(Pensamientos Booth)**_

Dios que iba a hacer... Hanna tienes tanta razón tú, tú te mereces que te amen, como Dios manda, "Sin restricciones".

Y es que es justo así como yo te amo, siempre recordándola a ella, aun de manera totalmente inconsciente, fui tan cruel, no me importo arriesgar tu felicidad por el miedo de afrontar que la mía la había perdido.

Para mí también siempre serás un dulce recuerdo Hanna, y quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día logre olvidarla a ella y…

A quien trato de engañar, siempre te voy a amar Bones… siempre por mucho que esta carga pese en mí.


	4. juntos

**Un último capítulo! Tarde más en subirlo de lo que prometí ...lose pero aquí esta! **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fick y los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario ¡GRACIAS! **

**Bones no es mío D: **

…

Aristófanes poeta griego afirmó que en el comienzo los hombres eran dobles, con dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas.

Esos seres mitológicos eran llamados andróginos.

Los andróginos podían tener el mismo sexo en las dos mitades, o ser hombre en una mitad o mujer en la otra.

Bien, todo eso creó Aristófanes para explicar el origen y la importancia del amor.

El mito habla que los andróginos eran muy poderosos y querían conquistar el Olimpo de los dioses, y para eso construyeron una gigantesca torre.  
Los dioses, con la intuición de preservar su poder, decidieron castigar a aquellas criaturas orgullosas dividiéndolas en dos, creando, así, los hombres y las mujeres.

Según el mito, es por eso que hombres y mujeres vagan infelices, desde entonces, en busca de su mitad perdida.

_Intentan muchas mitades, sin encontrar_

_Era por ese motivo que la bella pareja que se encontraba hoy en el altar, se sentía realmente agradecida con la vida._

Si bien el camino no había sido nada sencillo sabia que volvería afrontar todas la pruebas que la vida les había puesto con tal de estar así como en ese instante.

El convencerla de aceptar ser su esposa no había sido cosa sencilla, porque para ella todo esto era un rito irracional, un evento donde las parejas querían dar a conocer un amor eterno donde la mayoría de las veces duraba menos de un año.

"Yo te amo, tú lo sabes, quien más importa que lo sepa" pero para el esto no era una demostración de macho alfa tratando de delimitar territorio

... Aunque si le agradaba que todos los ex novios de su novia se enteran de que ella ya no era mujer disponible….El matrimonio significaba un compromiso de lealtad y amor ante su dios y la gente que significaba tanto para el.

Y con el paso de los meses él había descubierto el poder de convencimiento que podía ejercer sobre su hermosa novia.

"No de blanco" había demandado ella, "De negro si quieres amor, solo cásate conmigo", "Solo nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos", "Nadie más"

Eran las reglas que había establecido Temperance Brennan a su ahora… prometido.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí delante del dios de su amado, apunto de anunciar los votos e intercambiar sortijas.

"Te matare" era en lo único que había pensado durante el mes anterior, y si, lo amaba más que a nadie y sabía que solo él la podía haber convencido de esta locura pero es que el mes anterior a la boda había sido insufrible…

Angela había perdido la razón, el grito que propino al enterarse que estos dos se casarían fue más grande que cuando le confesaron que eran pareja.

Su querida amiga se había convertido en el monstruo del encaje y el chiffon. Obviamente la artista seria su dama de honor, pero más que eso Angela se había convertido en la organizadora oficial de esa boda, Brennan solo se limitaba en advertir a la artista "algo sencillo, Angela… SENCILLO"

A lo que esta respondía con una mirada de "estás loca" y seguía parloteando sobre si la recepción debía ser al aire libre, o si en un salón sería adecuado.

Y qué decir de todas las demás personas involucradas en esta boda, sus amigos más cercanos estaban demasiados contentos a su parecer, y su padre había respondido a la noticia con un "Era hora" frase que había escuchado en más de una ocasión desde que dieron la noticia ella y Booth.

Su hermano estaba emocionado y llamaba más seguido que nunca para preguntar sobre cómo iban los preparativos de la boda, y hasta Rebecca parecía está feliz del futuro enlace matrimonial, y que decir de Parker el niño no podía pedir más, él siempre había sentido un cariño más que especial por la compañera y ahora prometida de su papa y porque no, de su alberca…

Pero como todo, en esta vida pasa en un instante, ahora ellos dos estaban ahí, juntos apunto de unirse por toda la eternidad.

Después de tanto dolor por parte de ambos de tantas pruebas superadas ahí estaban tomados de la mano, temblando ambos tanto de emoción como de nervios.

Habían concluido un capítulo, era eso solo un capitulo con final feliz de muchos que estaban por venir, y aunque como todo, el futuro era incierto, ellos sabían que siempre contarían con el amor que sentían el uno por el otro para salir adelante, para afrontar lo que el destino les preparara.

Ellos tenían las de ganar, eran afortunados y lo sabían, habían encontrado su mitad, la mitad de su alma, de su ser y jamás la dejarían escapar.

…

_**Lo que viene a continuación aunque es parte de la historia, es más bien algo que sentí querer escribir, no tanto un verdadero epilogo… así que advertidos si gustan pasen a leer **_

_Epilogo _

_La felicidad es un estado opcional._

_Una actitud de vida._

_Eso había aprendido la pareja que estaba sentada en el parque frente a su casa._

_Ellos sabían que no siempre había sido así._

_Solo ellos sabían los difíciles momentos que pasaron para llegar a ese estado de alegría constante y permanente, aun con los problemas cotidianos de la vida. _

_El, la amaba y ella lo amaba. Y eso siempre seria así. _

_La paz y armonía que existía en esas dos personas derivaba del amor profundo y verdadero que se profanaban la una a la otra. Y ahora esperaban la llegada de una tercera persona, para compartir ese amor. _

_La vida había sido dura con los dos, pero había sabido recompensarlos. _

_Se tenían el uno al otro, a su familia conformado no solo por sus parientes, sino por esos amigos que habían estado ahí en todo momento y habían contribuido a la felicidad que se sentía en esos corazones. _

_El camino apenas comienza, y ellos estaban disfrutando del recorrido._


End file.
